


I've Fallen in Love with a Man on the Run (songfic)

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Based on Devil's Backbone by The Civil Wars.Starts out really cute but ends up with Cas getting mad and yelling at God for forcing Dean to be part of the apocalypse and going into his true form just to try and prove is point to his father.Dean isn't exactly involved, but the whole things about him and generally really sweet.





	I've Fallen in Love with a Man on the Run (songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry if this fic isn't great, it's my first songfic and I'm still trying to figure out how to combine the lyrics in with everything that's going on. If you have any ideas on how I could make this make more sense or just be better let me know! Hope you enjoy! I'm also considering making another fic just like this but with John yelling at Mycroft so let me know what you think of the idea in the comments!

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, What have I done_

_I've fallen in love with a man on the run_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't take that sinner from me_

 

Cas jumped up to see what his father was currently working on. He had started working on the souls of people that would be important awhile back, and he had already made quite a few. Yet somehow, this was the first one that Cas seemed drawn to check on and watch his father create. 

When he first saw the soul, it was nearly complete and it was amazing. This person had beautiful bright green eyes, and freckles that resembled the stars that his father had finished so long ago. 

Cas' face turned red and he hid down to where only his eyes looked over the edge of the table. "D-dad?"

God turned and smiled, "Hello Castiel, is there something you needed?"

Cas shook his head but kept his eyes on the beautiful soul that stood before him. "I-Can I be the one to watch over him? If he's really important he's going to need a guardian angel right?"

God frowned, "I'm sorry Castiel, but he's already been promised to Michael." 

 

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, What do I do_

_I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you_

_He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone_

_Oh I just want to take him home_

_Oh I just want to take him home_

 

Castiel had long since decided to keep an eye on the soul anyway, and since he had first witnessed it, he had also learned the name of the man the soul belonged to. 

Dean Winchester was something called a hunter, and apparently he, his brother, and his father all hunted the monsters that Castiel's father hated. Dean was incredibly strong, but seemed to be a lot better at fighting than listening to reason.

Castiel's brothers didn't seem too fond of Dean, which Cas thought rather stupid, since he was so extremely attractive, yet it took him a good while until he found out the cause of their distaste.

 

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, He's somewhere between_

_A hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed_

_There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose_

_He did_ what _he had to do_

_Oh he did what he had to do_

 

By the year 2008, the first time Dean died, Castiel had realized what made the soul so special. He was destined to be Michael's vessel when he need to fight Lucifer. Of course, upon learning that he father had created this beautiful man only to have him die horribly in battle, Castiel was furious. 

"What the hell do you mean it's his destiny? Why would you create something so perfect that's only goal is bring forth the end of the world!" Cas cried at his father, hoping to make him see reason. 

"Castiel, it has been written for as long as his soul has existed, he is to help Michael put a stop to the apocalypse."

"Why is he supposed to help stop something that hasn't even started yet!"

God shock his head at his son and ended the argument with, "My son, this is much you have yet to learn about my creations in this world. Believe me when I say that the although the apocalypse itself has yet to begin, but the pathway of events to lead to its arrival are already in motion."

Castiel ran off crying before he heard Dean's soul was in hell. He ran off to save  before anyone could even ask where he was going, and he came back alongside the soul he had newly claimed as his own, the soul of the righteous man, the soul of Dean Winchester.

 

_Give me the burden, Give me the blame_

_I'll shoulder the load and I'll swallow the shame_

_Give me the burden, Give me the blame_

_How many, How many Hail Marys is it gonna take_

 

Castiel had been learning more and more about the soul of Dean Winchester, and with every single thing he learned he loved him even more. 

Dean often blamed Castiel for everything bad that happened, but it all seemed to stop once Castiel met Dean's little brother Sam. Years later, upon asking his brother-in-law what he thought the reason was behind this, Sam said it had probably been something called jealousy. 

 

_Don't care if he's guilty, Don't care if not_

_He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_

_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_

_Don't you take that sinner from me_

_Oh don't you take that sinner from me_

 

God was forced to try and remain calm as Castiel's wings flared and the flames of his true form circled him. Cas had him pinned against a wall and yelling at him for letting the soul of Dean Winchester become so corrupted, that it became a demon. 

For all intents and purposes, the only man Castiel would want to save, the only man he would ever love, was dead.

 


End file.
